Pokemon: Sinnoh Adventure
by TheAuraGuardian
Summary: Had this idea when got bored of writing PBiT's 8th Chapter. So, it's based on the games Pokemon D/P/Pt where Lucas, Dawn and Barry travel through the region, meeting new friends, rivals and others on the way. From Lucas's POV. Possible... LucasXDawn


**So, here's my take on the novelization of MY Diamond/Pearl/Platinum (mainly Platinum) adventure, with several side plots, to begin with and several twists and turns.**

**This is my second attempt at a fanfic. So, please bear with me, as I slowly find my way through the fanfic.**

**Well, I'm not much of a good writer, but I would try my best to update this story as quick as I can, but I would need minimum two weeks for updating.**

**So, presenting the story of Lucas, who will be starting his adventure, which would be one of the greatest in the history of the PokéWorld.**

**The Beginning**

_**Lucas POV**_

"And that concludes our special program, "Let's Ask Prof. Rowan!". Brought to you by Jubilife TV on Nationwide Net! See you, next week, same time, same channel!" announced the reporter on Nationwide Net, that I was watching.

What another amazing episode, man, Jubilife TV is the best in the world. What an awesome person Prof. Rowan is. So, maybe he would give me a Pokémon, and even Barry. Well, first of all, I'm not 10, I'm 12! Just between you and me- first of all I was scared of Pokémon in childhood, but I got over it with time, but due to the 'over-protectiveness' (is that even a word?) of my parents, father, especially, I was not allowed to go on an adventure, even when 10. But for now, my father has gone out, maybe to any of those other regions, and that too, for six months! So I talked to my mother yesterday, and to my surprise, she allowed me to go on an adventure, but I would also have to make it quick, because, Father would be enraged, if he knew this. So today was my big day!

"Hey, Lucas," rushed Barry, up the stairs.

"Yeah! What happened, Barry, what's the rush?" I asked.

"Well, d…did y…you see the recent episode?" Barry asked, breathing heavily.

"Yeah! Wasn't it awesome!" I responded.

"Sure, it was, Prof. Rowan is so cool, maybe he would give us some Pokémon! You know, he lives in Sandgem Town, let's go there, Whadda you sa?" Barry asked. He was, like always, in a rush, it was his birthday, 10th but he still was in a rush for starting an adventure.

"Yeah! We can go, but first of all, are you not forgetting something?" I replied, trying to hint him his birthday, but as I knew him, he obviously, wouldn't get the hint.

"What?" he asked. (was I wrong?)

"Happy Birthday!" I exclaimed.

"Oh, that's no big deal, It comes every year, but we get our first Pokémon only once, so, meet me at the end of Twinleaf Town, we would be going to begin our way to Sandgem Town through Route 1, got that." Barry ordered, as a captain of a ship.

"Aye, captain." I chuckled.

"By the way, did you get a new PC?" Barry said, moving to the new shining monitor.

"No, just changed the monitor, got rid of that old junk." I said, moving near to the PC.

"Uh…well" Barry said as he saw the CPU, which had several spider webs on it. "When are you getting rid of this ol' junk?"

"Hey, that's rude, man," I frowned.

"All right, meet me in ten minutes, or I'll…" Barry was interrupted.

"Fine me and that too $10 million, got that," I continued.

And Barry stormed out of the room.

He _is _weird. So, let's get packing. I decided and packed my bag, got my journal, sleeping bag, spare clothes and the backpack. Then I got moving, and as I got down my room, my mother, Johanna, was watching TV, possibly, something about the contests that were held in the region. "Mom, was Barry here?" I asked.

"Yes, he rushed out, boy, he's always in a rush!" Mom replied. And I walked to the door, "Sweetie, today, you're starting your adventure, right, but NEVER go deep into the routes, without Pokémon, once you've Pokémon, there's nothing to worry, and try to make it short." Mom said.

"Got that, mom," I replied, and walked out of the house. A nice cool breeze was moving as I stepped out. I turned to see my house, which had green roof, brown door, two white chimneys coming out and an extra window, coming out of the roof that was from my room along with a red lap post next to it. _"Barry must be waiting for me at Route 1" _I thought and started walking to the northernmost part of Twinleaf, but I was shocked, Barry was nowhere, I searched, but to no avail. _"Maybe, he would be in his house," _I thought. As I walked back to his house, I noticed some Starly flying above, with one landing on Barry's lamp post. I walked near to it and it landed on my arm. "Hello" I said kindly.

"Starly" it replied, happily.

I noticed that it had a scar on his right wing, and it then flew back to join its flock as I walked to Barry's door. 'THUD!' was the sound as I opened the door, collided with something (or someone) and fell to the ground. "Ah," I said as I got up, rubbing my head.

"Who are you?" asked another voice, which I recognized.

"Barry, so that was you!" I said.

"Lucas, what are you doin' here?" he asked.

"I searched for you, but you were not anywhere near Route 1, so I thought you were at your home, and I guess that I was right." I replied, still rubbing the back of my head.

"Oh, yeah, I thought to tell mom about going to Prof. Rowan, that's why I came home first," Barry said.

"So, let's go" I said.

"Yeah! Let's get some Pokémon" Barry said and ran towards Route 1. But he suddenly stopped and rushed back home. "Jeez, I forgot something" he said to me and walked to inside his house.

"_What, just happened?" _I thought and followed Barry inside his house. In his house, I was greeted by his mother.

"Welcome, Lucas, nice to see you," she said.

"Nice to meet you, too, ma'am" I replied (You see, I've always been a disciplined child). Then I walked up the stairs, to Barry's room, he was keeping his journal in his bag. Then he wore his bag on his back.

"Alright, let's go" he said. "Remember, get there fast, or if you're late, I'll fine you $10 million"

"Let's race" I suggested.

He nodded and we both stormed out of his room and then his house, as we passed his living room, his mother saw us. "Boys" she whispered. Then we both were running side by side, but I fell over a small rock, seeing this, Barry stopped for a second but then got back to running, while I stood up and followed him not to far away. But in the end it was Barry who won, just by a couple of seconds.

"Too slow," he commented.

"It wasn't my fault, it was of that rock" I said in my defense.

"OK, but I won, so let's get to Prof. Rowan" Barry said and we started walking on the route. As we walked, we saw that the area ahead of us was full of Pokémon, and they could attack us. "Uh… maybe we should…" Barry said and started scratching his head.

"Just run through, and scoot over to Sandgem Town" I completed his sentence.

"Um… yeah! That's what I was gonna say." Barry said.

"But are you sure?" I asked.

"Well, it was your idea," he said.

"My idea! I just completed _your_ sentence, what you would've said!" I exclaimed.

"Alright, huh… let's not fight, let's just try this" Barry said.

I wasn't sure of his idea, when my mother's words went by my mind,"_NEVER go deep into routes, without Pokémon" _but, in spite of that, I nodded. I didn't want my friend to feel that I was a coward.

"Alright, at the count of three," Barry said as we both stepped back. "3, 2, 1, GO." he said and we both ran to the route.

"HOLD IT!" someone shouted as we both stopped and I fell down.

"What was that?" Barry turned to see who it was, and as I got up, we both saw an old man in a white lab coat, blue inner coat and jeans, white hair, moustache and beard. He was walking towards us with his hands behind his back. We both recognized him in just one look. It was who we're going to… Prof. Rowan.

"Pr-Prof. Rowan?" I asked.

"Is it really you, Professor?" Barry was shocked.

"Yes, I am, who do you think, I'm?" Prof. asked.

"Sorry, Prof. it's just, I'm so glad to meet you." Barry said.

"Same here," I said. But I noticed that there was a look of concern on the face of Rowan. "What is it, Professor, you look concerned?"

"You two, you two kids, don't have Pokémon, right?" Prof. asked.

"Yeah! We don't." I said, sheepishly rubbing the back of my head while Barry nodded.

"Then, what's even the point of entering the route?" Prof. asked.

"Well, we thought…" Barry was answering but was interrupted.

"Don't answer." Prof. said and turned away and walked a bit away from us.

"What's Prof. Rowan doing here?" Barry whispered to me.

"I don't know" I replied and was scared too due to Prof. Rowan getting to know that we were going into deep into the route, without Pokémon, I should have listened to mom.

"_They tried to go into the route, hoping to get Pokémon, they are really stupid, as they are kids but they really like Pokémon, hmm… What to do? Maybe giving them Pokémon would change them, but would it be right for me to put them to that path?" _Prof. Rowan thought.

Then Prof. Rowan walked back to us, and asked us a question, that we would never say no to. "You two, kids, do you love Pokémon?"

"Yeah!" we both replied in unison.

"Let's listen the answer once again, do you two truly love Pokémon?"

"Yeah!" we both replied again, louder than ever.

"Listen, sir, even if you ask us for a hundred, or, or even a thousand times, our answer would never, ever change, right Lucas?" Barry asked.

"Yeah! Never." I replied.

"Alright, but promise me that you would never, ever go into the deep parts of the routes without Pokémon." Prof. Rowan pleaded.

"Well, about that, huh… well, it was my idea, so if you want then don't give me any Pokémon, but give it to my friend here, because it was all my fault." Barry said. I have to say that Barry, here, had been really mature, even though he was two years younger. But I also had to act mature here.

"No sir, it was solely my idea, Barry was only executing it, and please give a Pokémon to him sir, and it's even his birthday sir, so please give him a Pokémon, it was my idea" I pleaded.

"Alright alright, I've decided…" Prof. Rowan said. Man he was old, but still he created great suspense. "To entrust both of you with Pokémon!"

"Yeah/Alright" we both said, happily, and hi-five'd each other. Seeing this, Prof. Rowan smiled.

"OK, OK" Prof. said.

"So, when are we getting Pokémon?" I asked.

"Wait, you'll get Pokémon" Prof. said.

"Professor, professor, you forgot your briefcase at the lake" said a girl running towards us. She wore a white snow cap, a maroon fur coat down to her knees, blue eyes, black top, white vest and pink skirt underneath and waist-length black hair and yellow clippers.

"What a time, here, you two, here, you can have choice of Pokémon from these three, Piplup, the Water Pokémon or Chimchar, the Fire Pokémon or Turtwig, the Grass Pokémon." Rowan offered, opened the briefcase and presented the three Pokémon to both of us.

"Are-are you sure, professor? There are _very _rare to get!" Dawn exclaimed.

"I've decided, we would get them later" Prof. said. But here was a big question in front of us, who will go first?

I suggested for Barry to go but he suggested for me. It was utter confusion. "Look, Barry, you've got to go first, it's your birthday, man" I suggested and Barry agreed too. And as Barry went near the briefcase, he opened one Pokéball with a leaf sign on it and a small green turtle came out.

"Turtwig" it roared. Barry's eyes were sparkling maybe because it was the Pokémon he wanted.

"So, you want Turtwig?" Rowan asked.

"Oh yeah!" he exclaimed and got down on his knees and Turtwig jumped to him. "Oh, you're so cute" Barry said as he cuddled Turtwig, who also seemed to be enjoying.

"Alright, it's your turn now" Rowan said pointing to me. Many things were running through my head as I thought which Pokémon to take, actually, my first preference was Turtwig, too, but now I had to take another. Which one? Chimchar or Piplup?

As I reached the briefcase, I closed my eyes and took a Pokéball and opened it, a small chimp with a flame on its tail came out. My random choice was Chimchar. I guess, it's okay, probably, better than Piplup, at least, I hope so.

"Alright, you both have been entrusted with Pokémon, Turtwig and Chimchar. So you both come and meet me tomorrow at my lab" Prof. Rowan said and walked towards the route.

"Professor, wait for me!" Dawn said and ran behind Rowan and she collided with me and we fell down. "Sorry" she said as we both got up.

"It's OK" I said, with my eyes closed and as I opened them I noticed that no one was there and as I turned my head towards the route, I saw her walking beside Prof. Rowan. Man, she was quite fast.

"So, Barry, are you gonna nickname him?" I asked.

"No, Turtwig's a cool name, are ya'" He asked.

"You know that I not good at nicknames, why do you ask?" I replied.

"Sorry, forgot that" Barry said, sheepishly rubbing the back of his head.

"It's getting pretty late, let's get back home" I suggested.

"Wait, we both now have Pokémon, why not battle?" Barry asked.

"Yeah! Let's battle" I said. "Go, Chimchar" I ordered, pointing towards Barry.

"Turtwig, time to battle" Barry said.

Both the Pokémon were standing opposite to each other. "Chimchar, Scratch" I ordered.

"Uh… what's your attack, Turtwig, uh, yeah, Tackle" Barry said clumsily.

Chimchar and Turtwig both ran towards each other and Turtwig hit Chimchar with his head and Chimchar scratched Turtwig's head. Both of them fell on the ground. "Uh I guess, they're very small, so they must be tired" I suggested.

"Alright, but I will train Turtwig so hard that he would never faint" Barry decided.

"Well, we'll see" I said and then we both made our Pokémon return to their Pokéball and thought that it was getting dark, so we would start our journey tomorrow, and we both returned to our homes. I was super excited about my journey. As I returned home, mother asked me to go to sleep because of the saying 'early to bed, early to rise'. But how could on Earth, I go to sleep? I was starting my journey tomorrow! First of all I thought to write my today's escapades in the journal.

_Day 0 10:30 pm_

_Today, well, today was great, I got my first Pokémon, and that too, Chimchar! (Although I wanted Turtwig) tomorrow I'm starting my journey, it's so exciting! Well moving back to today, Barry got Turtwig, and we both had a battle which ended up in a tie. Well we were lucky that we met with Prof. Rowan who was coming back from Lake Valor. Or Arceus knows what would have happened to us! Today I am not gonna sleep, I've decided to stay up all night! So, see you tomorrow!_

Then I sat near the window, where I saw a shooting star, I closed my eyes and made a wish, which I'm not gonna tell. Then suddenly Barry came in front of the subtle and beautiful view, this startled me and I fell on the ground. "What are you doin' here? How did you get here?" I asked him, opening the window.

"I took the pipeline. Huh… I was thinking, why don't we impress Prof. Rowan tomorrow" Barry suggested.

"But how?" I remarked.

"By capturing a Pokémon!" Barry exclaimed.

"Yeah! That could be done, but now?" I asked.

"Yeah! It's the best time, we can go to Lake Verity, remember, there lives a legendary Pokémon, it would be in sleep, we can catch it" Barry said.

"Alright, let's go" I said and I also got out of the window, we both didn't sleep that night, and that's why we both were in our travelling clothes and also had everything necessary in our bag. As we both got down the ladder, we both started walking to the end of Twinleaf Town, it was kinda spooky, so silent. Suddenly a flock of Zubat flew above us, this scared the hell outta me. "Man, I hate Zubats" I remarked while Barry nodded. Then we both got out of Twinleaf Town, and headed to the lakefront. As we entered the side of the lake, we saw a creepy man, blue haired, and black dressed, standing on the bank of the lake. A large wind was blowing at the lake.

"Someday, time will flow on my commands, space would expand on my commands, and everything in this imperfect world would be perfect" the man shouted and laughed evilly. Then he slowly turned and started walking towards us, giving us a serious look. "Excuse me" he said as he wanted space to pass, as we were staring him at awe, but hearing him, Barry stepped aside and he walked out. "What are two kids, doing here at this time of the night?" he asked before leaving.

"Well, enjoying the cool breeze, not like you weirdo" Barry commented.

"What did you call me?" The man asked angrily.

"Yeah! You heard it, weirdo" Barry said and the man rushed to hit Barry and they started fighting, but I separated them.

"Kill it, Barry, and I apologize on behalf of my friend, sir, he didn't mean that" I tried to convince that weirdo.

He turned and walked away. "Imperfect" he whispered, and Barry tried to go hit him but I stopped him.

"Weird guy!" Barry exclaimed, as soon as the man went away. I nodded, but I was quite confused, who was this guy anyway? And what did he mean by that 'time will flow on his commands' and 'imperfect world'? Who's he to say that the world (or Barry, well there, I have to agree with him!) is imperfect? "Alright, back to our topic, we would have to find that legendary Pokémon, where is it?" Barry continued.

"Maybe it would be in that" I said pointing to a small cave-like structure at the centre of the lake.

"Kyaooon" came the voice of something, it must be the legendary Pokémon, Mesprit, the Being of Knowledge, I thought.

"It must be that" Barry remarked and we saw it, the Being of Knowledge was floating beside us. It was right next to me that light blue body, two tails, pink head, yellow eyes and red emeralds at the ends of its tails and between its eyes, it was a great moment for me.

"Mesprit!" I exclaimed and she revolved around me, trying to play with me.

"Let's capture it" Barry said.

"No, it's so nice, see" I said and extended my arm for Mesprit to sit on it, which it did. "And besides, we don't have Pokéballs!" I exclaimed.

"Yeah! But if you knew that, then why did you come here?" Barry asked.

"To meet Mesprit, I always wanted to see a Lake Guardian" I remarked. Mesprit was happy too, and soon Barry and I were playing with her. We both played with her for hours. Then as Barry and I were lying on the ground and Mesprit was waving with energy, two shadows passed beside her and she fell on the ground, she was hurt.

"Who was that?" I asked, getting up.

"Yeah! Come out!" Barry challenged as we both put Mesprit near a rock to rest.

And suddenly, two Starly came out of the bushes, both were looking quite angry. But why were they?

"Star" one of them challenged.

"You both wanna battle, come on, then" Barry said and we both threw our Pokéballs into the sky, from which came out Chimchar and Turtwig.

"Turtwig, use Absorb" Barry ordered as Turtwig started to glow green and small yellow orbs were coming from both the Starlys.

"Chimchar, Ember" I ordered and Chimchar shot several small fire shards towards both the Starly and they both fell on the ground, unconscious. But why were they attacking Mesprit? That would remain a mystery to us for a long time…

As we nurtured Mesprit, she fully recovered and gifted us a few berries which we weren't sure what they were, as a thanks present. By this time, the sun was rising up, so we decided straight to go to Prof. Rowan's Lab. As we both left Lake Verity, we both were very excited because, first of all, we met a Lake Guardian and second, that we were starting our adventure. Too bad, we didn't had Pokéballs to catch those Starly.

"So, are you ready?" I asked Barry, after a deep breath, as we both stood in front of Route 1, our starting point.

"Ready I am" Barry replied and we both took our first step on Route 1. As we both got from the route, we both had a couple of battles with wild Pokémon, I had with a Bidoof and Kricketot, while Barry had with a Bidoof and Starly, our Pokémon also gained a few experience of battles. We also met with a few travelers, one of which, was a salesman of the PokéMart, who gifted us a free sample of Potion and asked us to visit PokéMart in each city.

Then, there we were, standing in front of Prof. Rowan's lab. We both were super excited about meeting Prof. Rowan once again but we were more thrilled that we were starting our adventure! We both knocked on the door. As we were waiting impatiently for the door to open I noticed some children playing at the Sandgem Beach, I thought that after meeting up with Prof. Rowan, maybe, we could hang out there. And the door was opened by one of the aids of Prof. Rowan and we walked inside, amazed by the numerous different kinds of machines. There was one big, shiny machine, possibly for Pokémon transfer or trade, which we both stared in awe.

"There you both are!" Dawn exclaimed and we both were startled to see Dawn who now didn't had her coat on. "Prof. Rowan's waiting for you in the big room with 'Do Not Enter' sign on it, it's right from here"

"Thanks, Dawn" I said as we both walked to the big room and entered it. Man, it had even bigger, shinier and awesome machines in it.

"So, you've showed up" Prof. Rowan said as we both walked to him.

"Why did you ask us to meet you here?" Barry asked.

"Yeah! I've been thinking that too" I said.

"Well, now that I've given you Pokémon, how are they fairing?" Prof. asked.

"Quite awesome, we have bonded with our Pokémon quite well" Barry remarked and I nodded.

"So, I want to give you both a bigger task, but I doubt that you'll be able to do justice with that!" Prof. said.

"What is it? We'll surely do it!" I exclaimed.

"Yeah!" Barry said, enthusiastically.

"Well, it will be quite difficult, would you do it, I've warned you" Prof. said.

"Just tell us what is it" we both said in unison.

**Ending Author Notes**

**Well, suspenseful end, I've tried my best to write it as fast and as awesome as I could. But the big task would be known by those who would have played any of the games. I wanted to keep the suspense for non-players.**

**Well, how did I do?**

**Please R & R!**

**And, next I'm gonna upload Chapter 8 of PBiT. Please check out that story too, it's awesome! Please review that too!**

**The next update to this story would be in three or four weeks.**

**See you later!**


End file.
